As more information is made available to mobile devices, a better method of filtering and storing preferences is required that minimizes user involvement. Users of mobile devices can be selective about the content that is displayed on their device, in particular unsolicited content such as advertisements, coupons, surveys, etc. However, to indicate their preferences for such content, the user is typically required to perform various menu driven settings, which can be difficult to navigate and time consuming.
Existing technology requires users to navigate through a series of screens selecting through a list of menu items, toggling to enable/disable a choice or accepting/declining options via one or more physical or virtual button presses to determine filtering criteria (preferences). These preferences are applied to a result set of data offered to the mobile device.
What is required is an improved system and method for determining content preferences.